I dare you to
by Pandagirl201
Summary: What happens when a game of truth or dare take an unexpected turn? A kyman one-shot. The boys are 16 in this. Rated T for language. I know my title sounds suggestive xD (I suck at summaries but please read it )


I dare you to...

It all began with Kyle, Kenny and Cartman. Stan was with Wendy so he couldn't be there. The three boys were playing truth or dare in Kenny's basement. (An idea of Kenny, of course.) Cartman didn' even know why he had agree to do this in the first place. He was sure this was going to take a wrong turn. And it did when Kyle chose dare.

''Oh yeah!'' Kenny was smirking deviciously. Not a good sign. ''You and Cartman cannot insult each other during the rest of the game.''

''And what if we do, poor boy?'' asked Cartman, knowing this one was not gonna be easy.

''You'll have to make-out during, at least, a minute. And your time starts now.'' Said Kenny clapping his hands, sign that the dare began.

''No way I'm doing that with the...'' Cartman hold back the insult he was about to throw. ''With Kahl.''

''Stop whining f... Cartman. I'm in that position too.'' Kyle said, escaping the dare by chance.

Kenny smirked at his two friends knowing that soon or later, one of them would explode. And the game continued on like this, Cartman and Kyle trying hard to not insult each other and Kenny, laughing his ass off.

''Stop laughing Kenneh! It's not fucking funny!'' screamed Cartman as Kenny tried to hold back his laughter but not enough for the bigger teen. Cartman jumped off his seat and began throwing punches at Kenny who was barely able to avoid them.

''Get off of him fatass! I'm fucking tired of your shit!'' screamed Kyle getting up, his face red with anger.

Cartman immediately stopped hittiing Kenny and slowly turned his head towards Kyle.

''What did you just said?'' asked Cartman in a dangerously calm tone. He was ready to beat up the jew.

Kyle's eyes went wide as he realized his mistake. ''Oh shit.''

''Yeah, you said it, stupid jew!''

Kenny got up, a stream of blood dripping down his chin but he didn't really mind.

''It's the rule guys, you have to do it.''

''You can suck mah balls Kenneh! I'm never gonna do that with the jew!''

Cartman was really angry but Kenny didn't really notice as he was starring at Kyle who appeared to be in deep thought. In fact, Kyle was considering his options. He just had to do it and get this over with.

''Come on fatass let's do this and get this over with.'' he said, translating his thoughts.

''Seriously jew? You really want to do this?'' Cartman's tone seemed a little bit calmer as he talked to Kyle, Kenny noticed. Kenny's mind was spinning as a thousand thoughts invaded his head. And for him, everything just draw to one conclusion.

''No, I don't want to do this with a fat piece of shit like you but we just have to do it so Kenny will shut up. Unless you're too scared...''

Instead of kicking him, as Kenny would've expected, the fatass just sighed and got closer to Kyle, closing the distance between their lips.

The moment their lips touched, Kyle got overflowed with a wave of emotions that he didn't quite understand and he knew that Cartman felt the same way. He put his arms around Cartman's neck and Cartman put his hands on Kyle's waist, both of them deepening the kiss. It was so intense that they forgot Kenny was even there.

But, the said poor bo was watching with attention his two friends making-out. He knew that something happened between them and he knew that he reached his goal. Finally, after all these years. And nothing would ever be the same. 5,4,3,2,1. And the two boys pushed each other away, their cheeks flushed with the heat. They were now looking at each other with embarrassment and something else.

''Happy, you stupid jew?''

''Shut up fatass!''

6 months later

Stan and Kenny were coming over to Cartman's to play some video games but as they entered the living room, they saw no one. Kenny had an idea of what was going on but Stan was completely oblivious.

Suddenly, they heard giggles coming from the kitchen.

''Stop it Cartman, the guys will be here in any minute.''

That was... Kyle's voice?

Stan thought he maybe heard wrong but another series of giggles prove him wrong. Stan and Kenny cautiously approached the source of the noise. Kenny was pretty aware of what was going on but Stan didn't know what to expect.

And what he saw made him puke.

Kyle was pinned to the wall and Cartman was giving him a hickey. But then Stan puked, capting their attention. Kyle immediately pushed Cartman away, both of them looking embarrassed but Cartman was rather pissed.

''Knew it!'' suddenly screamed Kenny, breaking the awkward silence.

''What?'' said Kyle in disbelief.

''It was pretty fucking obvious but I would've thought this would happen a lot sooner.''

''You knew this?'' Stan almost screamed.

''Stop freaking out, hippie.'' Cartman said. ''The jew-rat and I are dating, so what?''

Stan's mind was confused. How could've he missed this? Kyle was his best friend.

''Seriously Kyle? Fatass?'' Stan finally managed to say.

''Hey, I'm not fat, I'm just big-boned you fucking hippie!''

''Shut up fatass!'' yelled Kyle at Cartman who shut up instantly. ''Yes Stan, I'm serious.''

''I...'' Stan couldn't find his words. ''I...I gotta go... talk to Wendy.'' he finished in a rush and ran towards the door.

''You tell the bitch, I swear to God Stan, I will fucking kill you!'' shouted Cartman as Stan slammed the door.

''So... How long?'' asked Kenny out of the blue.

''Take a guess.'' said Kyle getting closer to Cartman.

''Since the truth or dare?''

''Got it, poor boy.'' said Cartman.

''That's as nice as you'll ever get?'' asked Kyle.

''You already know the answer, stupid jew.''

Kyle smiled and pecked a kiss on his lips, cuddling to his side as Cartman put his arm around Kyle's shoulders.

''Love you.'' said Kyle nuzzling his face into Cartman's neck.

''Love you too.'' responded Cartman, but noticing Kenny smiling, he add: ''Stupid jew.''

Kyle's smile grew larger. ''Fatass.''

Kenny just looked at them with a soft smile on his face. Some things never change.


End file.
